<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attraction - Imperial Highness Lee by faustianpixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497910">Attraction - Imperial Highness Lee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie'>faustianpixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Confidante DK, Confidante Jun, Confidante Minghao, Consort Hoshi, Crown Prince Dino, Cute, Fluff, Guard Mingyu, Guard Wonwoo, King Woozi, M/M, Other Characters introduced in Other Works, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Natural. Yes. That was the word for Kwon Soonyoung.</i><br/>The man in question turned to Mingyu and Wonwoo and glared pettily. Then he looked down to the seated Jihoon.<br/>Jihoon was often very serious, but seeing Kwon Soonyoung’s jaw drop in disbelief made him huff out a laugh. He felt smug upstaging this man but also just happy seeing his glittering eyes. Jihoon knew the Consort was attractive. And found himself not on guard. He had thought attraction would be something he would resist, but with Kwon Soonyoung, things weren’t that easy.<br/>“Junnie! I think I will be seeing flying pigs next!” He called out. </p><p>I swear its cuteee!!! </p><p> </p><p>CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (13/53 - Present):<br/>After encountering enigmatic Consort Kwon in court, King Jihoon is curious enouh to visit him in the palace. After encountering Lee Seokmin, his confidante, he is taken to the house and waits outside for the Consort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attraction - Imperial Highness Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNNN<br/>The previous one was awesome personally but I felt sad it didn't receive much response, but doesn't matter! THIS ONE IS UWU<br/>I have written till a crucial point so I was thinking of writing interludes, but then I thought let's just wait till that point to see if I need a break for work.<br/>Thank you so much for participating in the polls!!!!!</p><p>FAUSTIAN PIXIE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Soonyoung-ssi will come out soon.” Wonwoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed. He had been waiting for a little time, but the curiosity that accompanied the wait had been really excruciating. There were questions plaguing his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was Lee Seokmin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was the ritual the Royal Consort takes part in that is so clandestine?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does he do on days he goes outside the palace?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But more importantly, why am I curious? A threat hasn’t manifested for the past two years. He would have made a move a long time ago if nothing was going on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee Seokmin came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, would you like to wait inside? Soonyoung-hyung is still inside the courtyard so you can wait in the sitting room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon declined. The courtyard he was in was peaceful. The light scent of unripened mangoes from the nearby tree along with the fresh air was so inviting he’d have to decline the comfort of a chair inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. He’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan-hyung! You stopped taking permission a long time ago! Get in and help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Royal Consort barged out and looked around angrily. Jihoon took the time to look at him. Long black hair was tied into a high pony again and his clothes were much simpler than his day in court. It was a royal blue that was embroidered with silver thread. It wasn’t over done unlike the royal robes Jihoon was forced to wear. And in natural light, Kwon Soonyoung looked ever so natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Natural. Yes. That was the word for Kwon Soonyoung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question turned to Mingyu and Wonwoo and glared pettily. Then he looked down to the seated Jihoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was often very serious, but seeing Kwon Soonyoung’s jaw drop in disbelief made him huff out a laugh. He felt smug upstaging this man but also just happy seeing his glittering eyes. Jihoon knew the Consort was attractive. And found himself not on guard. He had thought attraction would be something he would resist, but with Kwon Soonyoung, things weren’t that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junnie! I think I will be seeing flying pigs next!” He called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin laughed and shook his head. He gave the Consort a genuine smile and reassured him. Was Kwon really so clueless? Where was the man who challenged powerful ministers in court yesterday? Why was he so shocked to host the King?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon soon regained his senses and bowed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologise for my outburst Your Highness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon laughed. Soonyoung was so flustered it was impossible not to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not bow. It seems Jeonghan-hyung uses my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon laughed awkwardly. He clearly didn’t want to seem like a fool in front of the king. But, damage done. And Jihoon was liking this teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man of medium build and rather sharp features, who was presumably Jun, walked out with a glass of water for the Consort and didn’t look at the guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now? You force us to practice so much and then you go on about flying pigs? Hao Hao is  complaining about you already and you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the course of this he turned to the side and met eyes with the guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get water for them ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun bowed and ran back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am actually due in court for a session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung wilted. “Oh yes. I suppose you came here for something related to the granary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon flinched. He had hurt him somehow. And he had been suspicious of him. Guilt gnawed at him but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon frowned. As if he wasn’t expecting that reply at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was initially going to just meet you at your residence, but I was not allowed in. Something about a ritual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon sat a little flustered but his eyes glittered. “It’s not a ritual per se.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu and Wonwoo also leaned in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon frowned. Doesn’t seem very clandestine at all. It even explained the drum sounds Seokmin-ssi would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why wasn’t I allowed to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon seemed a little reticent. But Jihoon gave him time. “We, I mean the West, show this to people we love. Romantically. And of course family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon frowned. Now he couldn’t resist asking why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am apparently your husband. Then shouldn’t I have been the first in that line? And yet you show Jeonghan-hyung, your confidantes, and the Crown Prince Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung glowed for a moment, but then sighed. The shift from someone who was easily swayed by emotion to someone who was rational to an extreme was something Jihoon would have to examine for later. Now however, Jihoon continued to stare at him for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-With all honesty, Your Majesty, considering this is the first time you have visited me and the first time you called yourself my husband, I was justified not inviting you to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kwon Soonyoung continued unaware of the wound on Jihoon’s pride. “I show my brothers because I practice with them and I show Crown Prince Chan because he is learning the dance from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon gaped. Chan? The Lee Chan who refused to do anything but train in weaponry wanted to dance? And had asked Kwon Soonyoung?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told us how you brought Channie though.” Mingyu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Consort smiled with unfocused eyes. “I don’t think he would want me to tell you. Maybe you can ask him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed. No wonder Jeonghan was familiar with him. This man also spoke in riddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could just order you to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung smirked. His cat eyes seemed privy to much more than Jihoon knew. It was only amplified by the kohl around his eyes. Had he put on makeup? Maybe it was part of the dance?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could, but you wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon leaned back. Consort Kwon gestured to the swing at the courtyard and motioned his head to it. ‘Can I sit?’ being the implied message. Jihoon shrugged. That seemed to bring a bright smile to Consort Kwon as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Jun’ chose that time to walk in with beverages and passed them around followed by another man. Thinly built though clearly strong, he seemed quite attached to the Consort as he stood beside him as if he was guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hao Hao was it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao! How are you?” Mingyu greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun also seemed more familiar with Wonwoo as he was the recipient of a nod when Jun passed a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao sighed but nodded. “Well. Your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded but turned to Consort Kwon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, back to your statement, Why can’t I order you to tell me? Anything for that matter. To tell me what you do outside the walls. Or what you do inside the courtyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon’s smirk deepened. He had caught Jihoon with his words. Jihoon should have known not to engage him. But it was hard to determine at any point whether Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung was a domestic cat merely nipping or a wild cat fatally biting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, it’s useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon frowned. He leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orders are a symbol of your Majesty’s Royal power. A statement of Authority. The use of the mighty Decree, sends a message to all the land that these are my values. Getting a story out of a consort. Do you really think it is worth the order? Doesn’t it save you a lot of trouble to just ask Crown Prince Chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man was shrewd. Not clever, but shrewd. He knew how to lure someone into an argument and get what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe not letting anyone, even a Royal Consort, defy the word of the King, is a statement not worthy of a decree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consort Kwon laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say it is the equivalent of a child resorting to call on their parents if you don’t give them what they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon scowled and the grin on Kwon’s face. No one had dared to tell him that besides family. And Jihoon had to admit begrudging respect for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orders are like, ‘I love you’.” Soonyoung said out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around them froze..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Jihoon was a bit unsettled. Did Soonyoung mean ‘I love you’ or imply that Jihoon would mean ‘I love you’ if he ever ordered him to do anything? Either way it was taken was a little too fast. They had just met each other formally yesterday!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Consort also seemed to realise what he was saying and blushed hard. He became tomato red and began waving his hands wildly in denial. Jihoon turned his face away from the people in the garden who had started snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I just meant to say that, if you keep saying the words I love you to someone, at one point they lose meaning. Just like orders. You use them too much and they lose meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded as if he had understood the first time and glared at every person in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. Just...don’t use that metaphor much either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely agree with your majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sneaked a peak at Soonyoung and he was still blushing too. Maybe he would visit back and take revenge on the onlookers with the Royal Consort’s help. The upsides to return didn’t seem that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~From the Private Account of the 6th South East King, Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR<br/>I really like this set and I hope you all like it too!!!<br/>It was something that really made my heart do tumbles because I figured they'd be awkward, intellectual and cute in the span of a scene I hope you all went uwu cuz of that too.</p><p>QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Do you think JIHOON will RETURN? If so, WHAT MIDSET will he have?<br/><br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW<br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T<br/>THANK YOUUUU<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE<br/>@Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>